Oddly Enough (Yu-Gi-Oh Version)
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: After Ash's journey in Kalos ended, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Paul all join Ash on the adventure of a lifetime. But trouble is brewing in Alola! All in Alola seems all hunky-dory but when Team Skull appears after their predecessors Team Tiki dissipate, trouble brews while a family is forged. Treasonshipping and Omenshipping (Yuri as well!) Ash/Paul!
1. Chapter 1

Oddly Enough (I Think I'm Fallin' For You): A Paul x Ash story

Written by Alice Uchiha

Paul's Point of View

"God damn it, Electivire! Slow the hell down already! I can't keep up, god damn it!" I shouted at my Electivire who was running as fast as a Cheataclaw. A Cheataclaw was a very fast Pokémon; it held the World Record for World's Fastest Pokémon. Being able to run at 70 miles per hour, cripes that thing was FAST! Electivire just bolted off out of the blue while I was in Kalos, just approaching Anistar City. I was meeting up with an old friend for a double battle against two Gym Leaders, namely Olympia and Fantina. Fantina actually lived 10 or 20 minutes away from my hometown of Veilstone City, so getting to her Gym was pretty easy. It was only an hour's walk tops.

The Anistar Gym was holding a special tournament, which a certain someone and I were taking part in an exhibition match. I used to be a bitter rival to this boy, but six years have changed my entire life. For one thing, my attitude had improved a lot, but honestly I only had that attitude as a façade, I had to fake it because I was under a lot of pressure from my stepparents who worked over in San Fransokyo. Believe me, dealing with them was tough, because I hadn't been impressing them lately and they were starting to worry about my constant failures and they were beginning to look for work for me in San Fransokyo, which really pissed me off as hell. Honestly, I was pissed to high hell and beyond when they started searching for this job against my will. I wanted to tell them to screw off so damn badly it wasn't even funny but if I told them that, then not only would I be completely screwed, but I'd also get disowned right on the spot. It was really hard for me to trust others so I had to put on this façade and charade to trick them and others into leaving me alone.

All that slowly began to turn topsy-turvy when I met this man. It was tough as hell having to put up with him but I didn't give a fuck. All I wanted at the time was to not deal with the high-stakes life constantly. My brother, Reggie, was the only person I could actually trust at all. Gradually, this man who I met back home in Sinnoh actually earned my trust. Just as I was walking into the door of the Anistar City Pokémon Centre, I was tackled by said man onto the floor of the Pokémon Centre and hard to boot! "Ouch! Ash, I think you might've broken a rib! Try to take it easy next time, okay?" I grunted rubbing my back and spine as I got up.

"Whoops, sorry about that Paul! My bad, I guess I was so damn excited to see you that I totally went way overboard! Ha-ha!" Ash chucked, while swearing at the same time.

"Yeah, I see your point smartass. Now, open up that mouth of yours, 'cause I got something for you and close those eyes and don't EVEN think about peeking 'cause I'll know about it." I replied, with that same asshole and smartass attitude I always cheekily wore. Ash opened his mouth and smiled, grinning from ear to ear wildly as a tongue entered his mouth and all the people in the Pokémon Centre had their jaws drop to the ground out of shock.

"Oh my god, is Ash Ketchum really KISSING Paul Shinji Thornton?" A woman asked.

"Oh my Arceus! I thought those two HATED each other's guts! Amazing how stuff changes!" A man said, gasping.

"Heavens to Arceus! Those guys really DO love each other! I was totally RIGHT! Take THAT Pokémon Trainer Gazette! And Trainer Beat and Anistar Inquirer and Poke Magazine! And Trainers! I told you the couple was real!" A paparazzi shouted snapping his camera. Suddenly, paparazzi from all kinds of major Pokémon gossip magazines and tabloids and reporters from all different TV channels all started flooding us with microphones and all kinds of shit wanting to get interviews and fans wanting our autographs and all kinds of dumb crap. Personally, I was as annoyed as hell with them for intruding on my PRIVATE life but since I became a celebrity by winning last year's Unova League pretty much I gained fame overnight in a literal sense. My tongue danced around Ash's pretty mouth and I swooned as his lips, which tasted like strawberries and his tongue, which tasted like cherries entered my mouth completely overriding my taste buds which tried to tell me to completely ignore this feeling in my body that our love was burning hotter and hotter and hotter.

"Why did I hate you to begin with, you idiot?" I asked, looking at Ash apathetically.

"I don't think you ever did. Frankly, I never hated you to begin with either. Your harsh methods of training were what I hated, not you at all. As a matter of fact, I felt oddly attracted to you. You were just being a Mister Grumpy Pants to begin with. I just had to wake up Mister Cheerful Pants to come and play." Ash said, smirking.

"Smart-ass, if I had a nickel for every time I said I hate that you're right." I replied, returning the smirk.

"Heh, yeah, you know I'm right, you big grump. I know that you knew that as much as you hated to admit it, you knew I was right and flat out denied it. That's how our pointless arguing started out and that pointless arguing later helped blossom our relationship into a friendship and look at what it's doing now." Ash replied, returning the smug smirk with a smirking smile of his own.

"Heh, damn right you did you pathetic loser. You know that I love you right?" I asked, smiling. "I guess before then, I was unable to put my past back on the shelf and take a lesson and look towards the future. Look to the past to head towards the future to reclaim what was once lost. Now, I can clearly see the dark I once was blind to. Ash Ketchum, I just have to say thank you for that. I guess I just hated the fact that you were constantly preaching me. That was really what I hated about you. In truth, I was smitten with you from day one but you kept getting on my nerves by preaching to me constantly." I continued.

"I love you too, smart-ass." Ash replied simply. The words to the popular song, Falling For You by Colbie Caillat, entered my mind and I felt my mouth open.

"Oddly enough, you pathetic geek… I think… I'm falling for you. I've been spending all my time just waiting for you, I don't know what to, I think I'm falling for you." I said, smiling.

"Aw, quoting that Colbie Caillat song again? That's part of why I love you. I've been spending all my time just thinking about you, and I don't know what to, I think I'm falling for you. Oddly enough, I've been waiting all my life for someone like you, and I don't know what to, because… I think… I'm falling for you. Manuke, I've fallen under your spell and it's too late to turn back now. You may be as annoying as hell sometimes but that's what makes you too damn cute, your persistence, it's what keeps you going to keep pursuing me and I love that too damn much about you. We may be like fire and rain and might drive each other insane sometimes, but I wouldn't trade you in for anything, sometimes we might be like Venus and Mars and like different stars, but I still would not trade you for anything, because I wouldn't change a thing. Like fire and rain, you can drive me insane but I can't blame you for anything, we're Venus and Mars or like different stars, but I'd never change a thing." I said, smiling at Ash.

"Mnn, Paul, you're such a good kisser, you smart aleck! Damn, your fire is already burning me, but it feels amazing having it burn me. Make me beg for mercy, smart-ass!" Ash said, smirking.

"Heh, you sure about this? If you are, I'll make you beg for mercy and I'll make you scream for mercy and cry uncle. You sure that's what you want, you pathetic loser?" I replied, smirking right back.

"Oh you know it for real!" Ash said, smiling.

"I've been spending all my time, just thinking about you, I don't know what to, I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life, for someone like you. I don't know what to, I think I'm fallin' for you." Ash and I sang, singing the words of the chorus to the Colbie Caillat song, Fallin' For You. "Ash, you may drive me completely batty but I love you. You should know by now, that I'm only going to say this one time. I freaking love you, you dumbass. You're the freaking love of my life. You might drive me insane, but I've realized that you're the love of my life. I've fallen for you and I'm never EVER letting go. You're my guiding light, my shirube hikari. I'm fallin' for you, my love. May I have this dance?" I asked, bowing.

"Of course, I thought you'd never ask. Paul, you may drive me completely insane but I love you nonetheless. You should've known that I already knew you loved me. I knew from the day we met in Sinnoh that we were made for each other. We hid what we were feeling because we weren't sure if we were going to accept for each other. Darling, you knew you loved me, and I knew I loved you baby, right from day one. C'mon darling, let's dance. I've been waiting for this first dance, for a long damn time. You knew I was fallin' for you, I knew you were fallin' for me. I love you, babe. Will you go out with me?" Ash asked, beginning to blush.

"Ash, of course I will. I was waiting for you to ask me this all this whole damn time. The only reason I had this bad attitude was because I was trying to keep my stepmom and stepdad off my back. The bad attitude was an act, but I'm a real asshole because I like to curse and swear and I'm generally a bad boy and I'm not trading in that lifestyle. Here, I got something for you darling. Turn around and close your eyes, no peeking now." I said to Ash, smiling.

"Okay." Ash said, nodding. I took out my backpack and took out a black leather biker jacket. I motioned for him to lift his arms and I slid the jacket onto him. I nodded and held up three fingers on my left hand signalling that he could open his eyes. "Oh, wow! Paul, it's amazing! Thank you so, so much!" Ash said, squeezing me in a bear hug.

"Ash, I'm glad you like it, you dumbass. I picked out the size carefully drawing you into my range so I could take your measurements for the jacket. After I got your measurements, I took the measurements to a local biker shop, a local Harley Davidson's and asked them to look for a black leather biker jacket in that specific size. I asked them to emblazon a dragon with a Poke Ball on it, and asked them to stitch our initials into the jacket with a heart in between our initials. I had this biker jacket custom made to be just for us. I have a matching one that has the same custom design on it. I love you, Ash Satoshi Ketchum. Will you do me my life's greatest honour and go out with me? I've decided I want you to be my life's mate. I've finally found you and I'm never letting you go. Will you do me that honour?" I asked, smiling at Ash.

"Paul, I thought you'd never ask, Paul Shinji Thornton. It would be my greatest honour. Of course." Ash said, smiling.

"Now, let's go get a room for the night, because I've been waiting for us to do something very special together." I replied, kissing Ash's cheek gently. As soon as we got a room key, I turned the key in and I took off my shirt. I fumbled with the zipper of Ash's pants and fumbled with the button struggling a little bit to unbutton his pants, I then smiled reaching for his boxers with my free hand while my other hand had itself on his back pulling his undershirt off from his body. Ash fumbled with the zipper of my pants and fumbled with the button struggling a little bit to unbutton my pants and his other hand had itself on my back and his free hand was on my boxers pulling them down while my large penis bulged out from my body. Ash's smaller penis bulged from his body too as I pinned Ash onto the bed and started kissing him. We battled for dominance for a good ten minutes, trying to outdo the other trainer until I nibbled on his ear and licked it playing with his hoop earring with my tongue as it trailed and snaked down his body, my mouth sucking on his neck like a lollipop, making sure to leave him with a giant hickey on his neck. I played with the nipples a little bit, making sure to nibble on those beautiful nipples, giving each one a little bit of playtime resulting in a small moan from Ash, making me giggle a little bit.

I then reached into his penis and groin inserting my penis in there carefully, being careful not to hurt him, and I started thrusting my penis against him, smirking as he moaned. He moaned loudly and howled as his erection grew and his now tender member throbbed and his head pounded and he howled and yowled in ecstasy with ever-increasing volume changes in the volumes of his moans and he screamed mutely in ecstasy, I had put a gag in his mouth and his words became muffled as come leaked from his body, and I licked the come off his penis and I smirked as he began to cum into me, with his body lurching forward as he came on me and I smiled as I tasted the come, nodding in approval. I smirked, knowing I had finally taken his virginity, I was proud to take his virginity.

To say I was pleased was an understatement. I was ecstatic that I'd taken his virginity. I was happier than a pig in mud, I was that damned happy. Ash may have gotten me good, but I've taken control of his relationship with me now. As the seme or top, in the relationship we share, I am the dominant one and he does whatever I say. As the uke, or bottom, Ash's role is to be the submissive one and he does whatever I ask. I may have "gotten lucky" but honestly, I don't believe in "luck" I only believe in our relationship and the strength of our bonds. I really love him much like he does me and he may have gotten lucky with me, but I didn't care, he was mine and mine alone. I wasn't going to share him with anyone under any circumstances. I was proudly his and he was proudly mine. I love him and he loves me, we're finally getting our wishes and they're both about to come true. I then proceeded to put a dog collar onto Ash and connected a leash to his collar; I began to yank the leash hard while being careful not to choke him.

"Beg for me, Ash. I want to see you beg and bleed for me. Don't you dare try to hold it back just let go. Sink your teeth into my flesh, go ahead and bite into me harder." I said, smirking. "I love you, Ash Satoshi Ketchum and nothing will change my mind or me. I love you." I continued, smiling.

"Mnn, Paul Shinji Thornton, I… I love you… too." Ash managed to say back to me, hints of strain in his voice.

"You'll address me as Master and will only speak when told to. If you speak without consent, there will be consequences and punishment. On your hands and knees." I commanded taking off my shirt and undershirt and ripping off Ash's boxers from his clothed body. As I fumbled with his pant button, I used my feet to take off his shoes. Ash fiddled with my pant button, and used his feet to take off my shoes. We then smiled as I bucked my hips up to Ash's body. I stuck my hands in Ash's groin and let my fingers wander around Ash's body making him moan in pained pleasure. "That's right, you pathetic moron, moan for me." I said, smirking.

"Ah… I… have… to cum! I need to cum… Paul!" Ash cried, gasping for air.

"What's the magic word?" I asked, smirking. "Please! Please let me cum!" Ash cried, pained.

"You know, Ash, I hate myself for being a jerk to you sometimes." I muttered, smirking.

"Paul, right back at you. I hate myself for pushing you too far to start with. Every night you're gone, I want you with me so badly Paul. Because... I love… you." Ash said, sighing.

I was always a bad boy my whole life. Reggie and I grew up on the streets causing trouble day after day and night after night. Every night, we'd snuggle up in some alley and try so hard to fall asleep. We had to cause trouble to make a living. Our parents died shortly after I was born in a fire. I was so upset to find when I turned five years old that a serial arsonist set the fire. I was so mad and worse yet, when our old house was foreclosed by the bank and taken over by the bank, Reggie and I had to live on the streets and take criminal activity as our profession. I didn't have enough money to go to the Trainer's School. I had to pickpocket the money out of some grownup that had the money and to give it to my brother Reggie, who mailed it to Jubilife City. Later on, I pick-pocketed enough money to get my Trainer's License and I finally gained enough to go to Professor Rowan's lab to pick out my first Pokémon. There was only this Turtwig left when I arrived there and he was really feisty always fighting and loving to constantly fight and get into trouble. We started on our journey through the Johto gyms, later on making our way through Hoenn, and later through Kanto before finally coming back home to Sinnoh where I met Ash for the first time. Ash Ketchum made me want to misbehave and be even badly behaved than I already was. He made me want to be bad, so I put on this façade of having a bad attitude and being a jerk towards him. I was a bad boy since I was five years old, always wanting to cause trouble and be bad.

I never wanted to be good, I was always the devil's son and I was proud of it. I was far from evil though but I was always causing trouble and being badly behaved. Reggie was much the same and I really enjoyed causing trouble with him especially in Veilstone City, where he and I became known as the Bad Boy Brothers. That was our nickname and Reggie and I lived up to it. We did get in trouble a lot, but we didn't give a damn. Reggie and I only did this stuff to make a living. Reggie miraculously got a job as a breeder after earning his Breeder's License and finally bred me my Chimchar, who I treasure to this day. Reggie taught me to love my Pokémon as though they were my own children caring for them and nurturing them.

Reggie taught me how to make Pokémon Food for different types, he showed me a special Fire-type Pokémon recipe, a Grass-type recipe, and he showed me how to make one for all 18 types including the Fairy-type. He showed me how to groom them, how to give them baths, and how to clean them off should a Stunky or a Skunktank spray them. It was pretty amusing to watch Reggie purposely get sprayed by a Skunktank and I snickered a bit when the same Skunktank sprayed him again two years later. When that Skunktank sprayed me, he laughed at me and snickered until I glared at him. Needless to say, it wasn't as funny as when he got sprayed. I kind of chuckled a little bit when Chimchar and Turtwig both got sprayed. I remembered the special bath mixture Reggie taught me, which consisted of a special Tamato Berry powder and a specially formulated Pokémon bath. I also remembered the towel. Fucking Ash Satoshi Ketchum rocked, even though he used to be my arch-rival and we used to not get along. Today however, while in the alleyways of Anistar City, we both got sprayed by a Skunktank, and that'll mean bath-time for us both.


	2. Chapter 2

?'s PoV

"Hmm, it should be over here somewhere. Yusei, can you pass me your telescope?" A blue haired male asked, looking at a black haired male with gold tips on the hair.

"Sure! Here, catch!" The black haired male replied, tossing him his spy telescope.

The blue haired male grinned and smirked as everything came clearer to him. He saw the boat that Ash and Paul were on and they weighed the anchor at the Heahea City port.

Ash looked up and grinned before Paul blinked and cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Guys! Oi, minna-san! Over here!" Yusei yelled and Misty sighed and rolled her eyes while Carly simply giggled at Yusei's cheerfulness.

Sometimes it's hard to know, which way you're supposed to go

 _(Ash and Yusei look towards the horizon trying to read the Town Map)_

But deep inside, you know you're strong

 _(Team Skull's Plumeria appears before them)_

If you follow your heart

 _(Yusei sends out Luxray, while Ash sends out Popplio)_

You can't be wrong

 _(Yusei orders Luxray to use Wild Charge)_

Sometimes it's hard to see

 _(Ash orders Popplio to use Bubblebeam)_

Just what's your destiny

 _(Solgaleo and Lunala look at the duo from the stars)_

But when you find the path that's true

 _(The Ultra Beasts swoop down)_

You'll know that's the one for you!

 _(Pikachu, Popplio, Electivire, Luxray and the others run into action each one using their signature Z-Move)_

Stand up! _(Stand up!)_

 _(Team Skull Grunts rush into battle)_

For what is right!

 _(The Trial Captains and Kahunas appear)_

Be brave! _(Be brave!)_

 _(Shadows of Ula'ula Island's trials appear)_

Get ready to fight!

 _(Thunder strikes as Po Town appears in the distance)_

Hold on! _(Hold on!)_

 _(Guzma and Golisopod stare down at the others and the team starts to rush into battle)_

We're friends for life!

 _(Yusei and Kalin kiss each other, while Ash and Paul do the same thing, Serena smiles at her two fiancés, Misty and Carly kiss, Clemont and Bonnie high five)_

And if we come

 _(The group throw out their Poké Balls)_

Together as one

 _(The group high five together)_

Complete the quest that we've begun

 _(Lusamine's shadow appears in the background)_

We will win the battle!

 _(Past and present rivals line up ahead in front of Mount Lanakila_ _)_

Alola Battles, Pokémon!

 _(Pi Pikachu! Lit, Litten! Popplio, Pop, Pop! Luxray, Lux! Maru, Togedemaru! Woof! (Yeah!), Salandit, Dit! Espeon! Espe! Vulpix, Vul! Fox! Delphox, Fox!)_

(Alola Let's Go Together Theme activates)

 _(Yusei's Voice)_

What A Bunch of Cubone-heads!

As our heroes continue onto Paniola Town for their next challenge against Lana at Brooklet Hill, they encounter Team Skull causing trouble in Heahea City Square. A poor Cubone is being tortured in front of a crowd in front of others and a pink and yellow pigtailed girl thrusts a whip onto the Cubone's back.

"Oh no! That poor Cubone is in a lot of trouble! We'd better go help it out! Ready guys?" Yusei said. Ash, Paul, and Serena along with Kalin, Misty and Carly all nodded.

"Popplio, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Litten, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted.

"Luxray, come and light up the dark!" Yusei shouted.

"Salandit, my darling daughter! I require your assistance!" Misty called out.

"Vulpix! I need your aid! Freeze them solid!" Kalin shouted.

"Espeon! Come to my aid! I need your help to fix this future!" Carly called out.

"Delphox! I choose you!" Serena shouted.

"Togedemaru, I need your help for the future of science!" Clemont shouted.

"Squishy, I need your help!" Bonnie said, throwing out Squishy's Poké Ball, revealing its 10% Forme.

Plumeria looked up at the crowd and gulped before growling under her breath.

"Salazzle, Salandit! Golbat! Get those boneheads!" Plumeria shouted.

"Espeon! Use Psyshock!" Carly shouted.

"Delphox, use Psychic!" Serena exclaimed.

"Togedemaru, Wild Charge!" Clemont shouted.

"Luxray, that goes double for you!" Yusei shouted.

"Vulpix, Blizzard let's go!" Kalin shouted.

"Popplio, Bubblebeam let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Litten, use Flame Charge, go!" Paul shouted.

"Nrgh! Salandit, Toxic! Salazzle, Venoshock! Golbat, Sludge Bomb!" Plumeria shouted.

"Guys, use the attacks full power mode!" Yusei shouted.

The battle raged on and the Cubone fled into the bushes. Plumeria scowled and swore under her breath that she'd be back for revenge.

"Grr, you haven't seen the last of us boneheads! We'll be back!" Plumeria growled as she fled the scene with the Grunts.

"Gods, what a bunch of giant Cubone-heads! It's bad enough dealing with Team Flare when we were in Kalos, but seems like Team Skull is worse than they are!" Ash griped.

"Ash, don't complain! We have to do our part. Gods know what kind of chaos they can wreak." Serena scolded.

"Pardon me, but I don't think we've met before? What are your names?" Paul asked.

"Oh, my name is Kalin Kessler, I'm an Ice Type Specialist from New Domino City over in the state of New York. It's not that close but not too far either. These are my partners, an Alolan Ninetales, named Leone, and a female Alolan Vulpix named Shion. Luckily, Yusei is rich enough for the both of us for us to share a vacation home in this area." Kalin introduced himself.

"My name is Yusei Fudo, I'm an Electric Type Specialist and a Dragon and Fairy Type Specialist from New Domino City as well. This is my partner, Larxene and her cub, Laxus, a Shinx. Larxene is a Luxray of course. Nice to meet you." Yusei said.

"My name is Carly Carmine. I'm a Psychic Type Specialist, training to be the next Psychic Type Elite Four Member over in the Unova Region, Caitlin is preparing to retire so she's training me to take her place. I'm also from New Domino City. This is Émilie, the Espeon and her daughter, Éloise." Carly said, bowing.

"My name is Misty Tredwell, I'm an All-Around user so I don't have a set type I prefer but I'm currently next in line to succeed Cynthia over in Sinnoh. I'm her younger twin sister, fraternal of course. I'm also from New Domino City, my parents moved to New Domino City alongside Cynthia when we were infants. This fellow here is my partner, Sally, a female Salandit." Misty said, curtsying.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lem, je suis le grand frère de Clem et le cousin de Serena ici. Enchanté. Je suis le Champion de l'Arène de Illumis. This is Yuuko, my Togedemaru and her friends Chester, a Chespin and his mate, Cherie, a female Chespin. Je utilise de type Eléctrique. " Clemont said in Kalosian French.

"Bonjour, enchantée. Je m'appelle Serena et je suis la cousine de Lem et la grande cousine plus agée de Clem. This is Delphox and her daughter, Minnie. Enchantée." Serena said, in Kalosian French.

"Salut, je m'appelle Clem et je suis la petit sœur de Lem et la petit cousine de Serena. Enchantée! This is Squishy, he's in his Poké Ball right now but he is _fast_ as lightning in his 10% Forme." Bonnie said, giggling.

"Hello, my name is Paul Thornton and I'm an all-around trainer from Veilstone City in Sinnoh. It's nice to meet you, I guess. This is Chan Lee, my Litten." Paul said, blushing and looking away.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. It's nice to meet you! This is my partner, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Nice to meet you too! Wow, can't believe I'd meet someone else from Sinnoh here! Paul, was it? It's nice to meet you. Allow me to give you a Pokémon I bred specially for you, that I knew you would like a lot. Here, this is an Eevee that I raised from an Egg. It's still getting used to other people so approach it slowly. She's Jolly nature and knows Tackle, Swift and Shadow Ball. I hope you'll raise her well, her name is Éloise. I hope you'll take good care of her for me." Misty said, handing Paul a Poké Ball.

"Thank you, I will." Paul replied.

"Now, where were we? Oh that's right. We were on our way to Paniola Town when those boneheads went and got in the way again. Oh, that's a pity. The next shuttle to the area doesn't arrive for another 12 hours. Why don't we get a room at the nearby Hotel? I've heard they've got a Special Suite ready for us. The Champion's Suite it's called." Misty said.

"Alright, sounds good. Let's head on over." Ash said reading the Town Map, and started walking in the direction of the Hotel nearby.

"I think we're going to have fun on this journey! Let's rev it up! Duel Runner, Activate! Race ya guys!" Yusei shouted hopping onto his Duel Runner.

"Oh you're ON! Prepare to lose, guys!" Kalin shot back, hopping onto his own Duel Runner.

Carly and Misty both sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Boys will be boys." Carly and Misty said.

"Agreed." Serena said.

 _As our heroes head to the hotel suite that waits for them, they learn that Pokémon abuse is never okay, and that Team Skull is a dangerous foe. Let's just hope Cubone remains safe in the meanwhile. We'll find out... As the journey continues!_

 _(Pose Ending Theme Japanese starts)_


	3. Chapter 3

?'s PoV

As our heroes resume their journey back to the hotel, the Champion's Suite has not just one set, nor two, nor three but four sets of miniature apartment complexes for our heroes' usage. However, it seems that the owner of the fourth complex is elsewhere and is up to something.

"Huh? I could've sworn that there were only three Champion's Suite mini apartment complexes were for our usage. Who's is the fourth one?" Yusei asked, looking at Kalin.

"I ain't got a clue but we're going to find out soon." Kalin replied.

Sometimes it's hard to know, which way you're supposed to go

 _(Yuri and Yuya appear in the shadows of the background, while Yusei and Ash try to read the Town Map)_

But deep inside, you know you're strong

 _(Misty and Carly look at one another and nod, while Paul's Litten begins to glow)_

If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong

 _(Yusei orders Luxray to use Wild Charge, while Kalin sends out his Ninetales)_

Sometimes it's hard to see, just what's your destiny

 _(Carly looks to her Psychic type Pokémon for guidance)_

But when you find the path that's true, you'll know that's the one for you

 _(Popplio glows signaling her evolution as well)_

Stand up! (Stand up!)

 _(Yusei's Luxray charges in with Wild Charge with Thunder Fang at the ready while her teeth are bared)_

For what is right!

 _(Team Skull's Plumeria appears in the background)_

Be brave! (Be brave!)

 _(Yuri's signature Pokémon, Dragalge appears in the background and fires off a Sludge Bomb barrage)_

Get ready to fight!

 _(Yuya's signature Pokémon, a Mega Altaria and female shiny Sylveon appear in the background with Altaria firing off a round of Moonblast barrages and Sylveon firing off a whole round of Shadow Balls in a barrage attack)_

Hold on! (Hold on!)

 _(Nanu appears in the background with his female Alolan Persian and Mega Sableye in the background, and his female shiny Umbreon appears next to him)_

We're friends for life!

 _(Yusei, Yuya, Kalin, Carly, Misty, Yuri, Ash, Paul, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont all sit down to a meal and toast their drinks together clinking their glasses)_

And if we come together as one

 _(The group throws out their Poké Balls)_

Complete the quest that we've begun

 _(Yusei and Kalin kiss passionately while Yuri and Yuya kiss in an equally passionate, sloppy, greedy and wet kiss, while Paul and Ash and Serena all high five, while Carly and Misty kiss each other on the cheek)_

We will win the battles, Alola Battles, Pokémon!

 _(Lusamine's shadow appears in the background with thunder cracking in the background)_

(Alola Let's Go Together Theme plays)

Yuri's PoV

 _Toxic Fairies? Unlikely Combination Duo?! Enter Yuri And Yuya!_

Yuri's PoV continued

It was late at night, around 11pm maybe 11:30pm, we had just gotten back from taking care of my garden over at the Hano Grand Resort, and my apartment complexes were waiting for me. Yuya looked at me gently as I had seen our friends from back home looking over at the doors. I snuck up to them and poked each of their shoulders, save for Paul, Ash and Serena's shoulders. Paul, Ash and Serena all looked up and blinked.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kalin yelled before I came out and tackled him to the floor.

"Arceus, TELL me you did NOT just go and forget your fraternal TWIN brother Kalin-chan!" I said as I pounced on him while the others had their jaws drop to the floor.

"TWIN BROTHER?!" Everyone had shouted at once.

"Kalin, you've got some explaining to do to me." Yusei said, sighing.

"I got this. Don't worry. It's a long story but my apartment complexes are mine and yours alike. You're free to use them as often as you'd like." I said, smiling.

"Okay, well, should we sit on the couch for this conversation?" Yuya asked.

"I think yes. That'd be a good idea." Paul replied.

"Alright. So Kalin and I were both born from the same DNA combination as our parents and initially we were labelled as identical twins because our hair color and eye colors were exactly alike, but people still got us confused daily. Ironically, things got so bad and people confused us so much that I was unable to handle all of the confusion and the tension that was born from it. So, when I turned 10, immediately at that point, Kalin helped set me up with the hair color I have now and ordered these custom contact lenses. I can remove them easily. I have a remote that helps insert them comfortably and there's a dial to help adjust them so that they're comfortable on me. I just press the small red button right here and the remote opens up a compartment within the remote which sends out a mechanical miniature set of light claw-like gloves, like a Purrloin's but they're declawed so they can't injure me. There's an AI who helps control the claw-like gloves and takes them out for me and helps me put them back in, but I usually put them in and take them out on my own. It just takes a light tap on the contact lenses and I can remove them easily, no need to worry about sanitization. See how my eyes are a different color than Kalin's? This is because of those contact lenses. However, I can remove them to revert to my genetic eye color with ease. When I was 15 or almost 16 more rather, Kalin was kidnaped by Roman Goodwin, I was sleeping at the time and our parents had long since passed away already. They were wanted criminals and we either had to kill them and turn them in, or go on the run from the cops with our parents. Anyways, my name is Yuri Sakaki-Kessler. You've already met Kalin, my fraternal twin brother. Though I consider myself to be cuter." I said, giggling a tiny bit.

"Yeah right little brother, you wish. I'm older than you as you recall so I've got the looks." Kalin retorted.

"Yeah but only by ten point five minutes." I shot back.

"Anyways, my name is Yuya Sakaki and I'm a Coordinator and Pokémon Performer, I do Showcases but I dress as a female and I do a good job at it, I usually go au natural for makeup but I've got feminine eyes and a lithe and feminine frame so all I'd need is a good outfit and ta-da, I'm all set to go. I secretly do drag performances but I'm a bit more of a minimalist drag queen. I go by the stage name Yuya Fantôme, Fantôme means ghost is Kalosian, and I'm half Kalosian on my mom's side, Unovian with Alolan mixed in on my dad's. I don't usually wear a lot of make up like a lot of other drag queens, but I'm proud of what I do for a living even if people call me a fag or no matter what they call me. I'll never change. Doesn't matter what people tell me, what insults they throw at me. My partner over here is a male Popplio and he's a Drag Queen in the Pokémon Drag Race circuits, so he's really cute." Yuya said, smiling.

Suddenly, a flash of blue light blinded the room and Popplio evolved into Brionne in an instant, and then glowed once again and evolved into a Primarina! I was astonished, yet thrilled at the same exact time. Litten, Popplio and Rowlet all glowed at the same time as well, and Cleo, Paul's Litten, Lady Gaga, Ash's Popplio, and Artemis, Serena's Rowlet all simultaneous glowed, blinding the room in a flash of intense blue light and all three Pokémon of Alola had evolved into their first evolutions and then they glowed in a blinding flash of intense blue light into their final forms as well.

"Whoa! Zzz-zzt! Amazing-zzt!" A voice from Ash's bag exclaimed.

"Hey Rotom, mind giving us a hand with their PokéDex entries?" Ash called.

"Zzt! Of course, Ash! Be right there!" Rotom Dex called.

"Hey, Ash, what is that little fellow? Or rather who?" Serena asked, looking at Ash.

"That is the Rotom PokéDex and he's helping us out with our journey." Ash replied.

"Alright! I'm back! Here we go! Dartrix, the Blade Quill Pokémon, and the first evolution of Rowlet. This Pokémon throws extremely sharp feathers called Blade Quills at its prey. It rarely misses a shot. Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokémon and the evolved form of Dartrix and the final evolution of Rowlet. It fires arrow quills from its wings with such incredible precision, that they can pierce straight through a pebble even at distances over 100 yards! Although this Pokémon is generally cool and cautious, if you catch it by surprise in battle, it will be seized by panic. Torracat, the first evolved form of Litten and the Fire Cat Pokémon, it boasts incredibly powerful front legs, and with a single punch, it can bend an iron bar right over. At its throat, it wears a bell of fire, which rings brightly whenever it spits out fire for attacks. Incineroar, the Heel Pokémon and the final evolution of Litten and first evolution of Torracat. This Pokémon has a violent and selfish disposition, and if it's not in the mood to listen, it will ignore its Trainer's orders completely with absolute nonchalance. After hurling ferocious punches and flinging furious kicks, it will finish off its opponent by spewing fire from around its navel. Brionne, the Pop Star Pokémon and Popplio's first evolution. This Pokémon is incredible at dancing and it creates a sequence of water balloons as it dances and briskly bombards its enemies. This Pokémon cares deeply for its companions, and will cheer its Trainer up when they're feeling down by performing a cheery dance to try and help. Primarina, the Soloist Pokémon, Brionne's first evolution and the final evolution of Popplio. This Pokémon uses its singing voice as its primary weapon in battle. Trainers who use this Pokémon have to prioritize the care of its throat and daily maintenance of it at all costs. It controls its water balloons through song. The melodies these Pokémon sing are learned from others of its kind and are traditionally passed down from one generation to the next. Whew, Ash, that was a mouthful but thanks! It gave me plenty of impressive data!" Rotom Dex said, thanking Ash happily.

"My pleasure Rotom Dex, I'm just happy I could help ya." Ash replied.

"Pika pi? Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, pushing a Thunder Stone towards Ash letting her Trainer know that she wanted something.

"Wow, you're finally ready to evolve? Are you sure, Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking at his partner and lifelong best friend.

"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu nodded her head in confirmation. She touched the stone and glowed brightly in a brilliant flash of intense blue light and evolved into an Alolan Raichu before everyone's eyes.

"Whoa, that's so pretty!" I said, as my eyes glittered at her beauty as an Alolan Raichu.

"Yep, she's beautiful alright." Ash nodded.

"Anyways, I use a mix of types but primarily stick to Ghost, Poison and Grass types but I use a fair deal of Psychic types." I said, smiling in happiness.

"I use a mixture of types so I'm a bit of a wild card so I don't stick to one particular type but I love Fairy type Pokémon." Yuya said.

"Oh, god. No, not again!" I yelped as a wave of nausea hit me and I rushed to the toilet. Kalin also felt a wave of nausea and rushed over to the toilet, Carly felt the same wave of nausea, followed by Ash and we went running towards the nearest available toilet to throw up any leftovers from what our lunch was.

 _"Wait a minute. The nausea, this emotional flood of wave emotion floods me. I'm... p-pregnant!"_ I gasped looking at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

(Narrator's PoV)

 _Where our heroes left off, a shocking revelation threw our heroes for a huge loop! Now, as realization begins the sink in and the pieces fall into place, things are really about to kick into high gear and things will probably become high octane! Let's hope our heroes are up for the challenge!_

 _Pokémon!_

 _No time to question my moves!_

 _I stick to the path that I choose!_

 _Me and my friends are gonna do it right!_

 _You'll never see us run away from a fight!_

 _To be a master is my dream!_

 _All I've got to do is believe!_

 _And I believe!_

 _I've got a chance to win!_

 _I'm on my way to victory!_

 _Pokémon!_

 _I can be a champion if I just believe!_

 _I'm on a Master, Master Quest!_

 _I want the whole world to see!_

 _I'm gonna be the very best!_

 _'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me!_

 _Pokémon!_

 _(Let's Go Together (Sun and Moon version) plays)_

Thomas and Ryoga's PoVs

Arclight Kastle?! Enter! Ryoga to Thomas!

?'s PoV

As our heroes attempt to settle into this new life in the journey of parenthood, our heroes are suddenly stopped by a masked duo consisting of two males. One with purple hair with a hairclip in his long purple hair and the other, having a scar on one cheek but also having amethyst colored eyes and auburn and blonde streaked hair spiked up gently, indicating a punk style look in light of his historic-chic clothing.

"Yuri, man! Long time no see! Sashiburi!" The boy with the auburn and blonde spiked hair smiled giving a toothy yet somewhat goofy grin to the pink and purple-haired young man.

"Thomas?! Seriosuly, is that you? Oh god I can't believe it's you! This caught me off guard! What are you doing here in Alola?" Yuri said, grinning and greeting his friend with a friendly hug.

Thomas's point of view

"Seriously? You don't even remember that I moved in with Ryoga next door to you, just _two_ weeks ago. TWO weeks. In any event, we're going to be joining my childhood pal Paul and his boyfriend Ash on his journey." I said grinning.

"Paul! You've got some explaining to do!" Ash yelled to Paul.

"Okay, okay, mercy!" Paul yelped before Ash had the chance to bring out the tickle monster.

"Paul and I went to summer camp together back when I was an exchange student in Heartland City, which is in a remote part of Sinnoh which is only known about by a few people. I was travelling from Kalos and I was back in Heartland City for a summer camp which I was one of the cabin's head counselors. I was in charge of Paul's bunk, well, rather was the senior counselor in his bunk. He and I got along well when I showed him my Banette and showed off my Mega Earrings. The Mega Earrings had not just one Key Stone but two allowing me the unique ability to control two Mega Evolved Pokémon during battle. However, one night I was off in the woods and I was trying to catch my Houndoom which had escaped, gotten loose and was starting to cause chaos and I was in charge of retrieving it with Paul's help but Ryoga here... He ended up helping me out with his Carvahna by using bite to subdue her but I didn't even realize what had actually happened. She was pregnant... with puppies and the Houndour puppies were beautiful, I at least had to keep one of the three that didn't go to other Trainers for myself, Paul and Ryoga. Ryoga happily took one of the females and I took one of the other girls of the group and Paul kept their little brother. So since we all had been tasked with chasing down my Houndoom who was going into the forest to give birth and it was the puppies that brought the three of us to become friends. Houndoom had recently become Paul's ace here from what Ash here told me." I replied.

"U-urusai. Thomas, you've said enough for all of us. Quit being such a sap okay? Sheesh." Ryoga replied with a signature scowl.

"I see you two don't seem to change much do you?" Yuri retorted, sweatdropping.

"Sounds like they're both little kids. What a bunch of kids." A familiar bluenette haired girl said.

"What did you call us?!" Ryoga and I shot back.

"Seems like some recipes stay the same, just like two classic recipes. Some things are better not changing because they're classics." A green-haired male said.

"Iris, enough already, sheesh. You trying to be a nudge for the hell of it?" A familiar pink-haired girl retorted.

"Georgia... Seems like your style never truly changes, now does it?" Iris retorted.

"U-urusai. Now, you're just being a pain to tick me off for the hell of it." Georgia said, barely letting an eyebrow twitch.


End file.
